Happy Birthday
by parttimeficwriter
Summary: What do you buy for the spook that has everything? *silly fluffiness alert* You have been warned! R/H


**Ok an explanation...there isn't a good one! I wrote it ages after a conversation concerning socks and Harry being a stud muffin - don't ask! I wasn't ever intending to post it to the wider world but after recent revalations decided a bit of fluff might help cheer people up.**

**This is dedicated to Rach, in the hope of making her smile - even just a tiny bit.

* * *

**Harry opened his eyes slowly, the light nibbling kisses being planted along his jaw coming to a halt as his eyes met hers. "Morning Gorgeous" she said before she leant in and planted a soft sweet kiss on his full warm lips. 

Ruth smiled against his mouth as she felt his arms encircle her, pulling her flush against him, before he deepened the kiss. She happily met his tongue with hers, letting them tangle together in a familiar yet exciting way. She pulled out of the kiss first before it spiralled out of control as it inevitably would if she let it go on much longer.

"Mmmm, morning" he murmured as he tried to kiss her again.

"Happy Birthday" she managed to mutter in between kisses. Reluctantly she pulled apart again and tried not to laugh at the pout she could see on his face.

"Would you like your present now?"

Ruth laughed as he reached for her again, wiggled his eyebrows and growled in her ear seductively. "Oh yes. I think that's a marvellous idea Miss Evershed."

She swatted him playfully on the shoulder "I meant the wrapped kind, Harry."

Rolling her eyes at him she leant over and reached a hand out towards the delicately wrapped gift on the night stand only to find herself unexpectedly pushed onto her back, pinned to the mattress as Harry loomed over her, arousal and amusement equally evident in his eyes.

"So did I." He whispered as his hands reached for the bottom of her nightdress.

--

"When I said I wanted socks for my birthday I was actually joking" he said as he held the half unwrapped gift between his hands and looked at her with a bemused expression on his face.

"Just open it Harry" she said as she rolled her eyes at him in exasperation.

Indulging her he ripped the rest of the paper off; the sound of his laughter filled the bedroom as he saw what was written on the socks.

"Stud Muffin?" he questioned between chuckles.

"A rather fitting description in my opinion. A label you should wear with pride."

His smile faltered slightly and he titled his head as he looked at her. "You er, you don't expect me to actually wear them do you?!"

"Well it would make a refreshing change from the plain black ones. The world won't end if you wear socks with writing on you know."

"Since when has my choice in socks bothered you?" He was becoming increasingly confused with this conversation. He suddenly got the impression that she wasn't telling him everything. "What's the real reason you bought them?"

"I don't know what you mean."

Her look of innocence didn't fool him for one second, she might be a born spook but so was he and he knew her far too well. He fixed her with a knowing look and refused to look away, it didn't take long for her to cave.

"Ok, fine. I made a bet with the others that I could get you to wear them."

"Why on Earth would they be discussing my socks? I obviously need to find more work for them all to do"

"So you'll wear them?" she asked hopefully.

"I'll think about it if you give me my real birthday present."

"I thought I just had!" she teased as she left the warmth of their bed. She yelped when he smacked her on the backside and told her not to be cheeky.

She was back a few moments later, handing him an envelope with a bow on as she sat back on the bed and waited expectantly for him to open it.

"I don't know what to say Ruth, it's wonderful. Thank you." A light blush stained her cheeks as he looked at her.

"I know it's not really how you had it planned but I thought we could start the Grand Tour early, a long weekend in Florence seemed the perfect place to start."

"A romantic city, lots of culture and the woman I love, it's exactly as I planned."

She happily allowed him to pull her face down to his, meeting his lips in a sweet and tender kiss. He kissed her lazily, exploring her mouth gently before pulling away reluctantly.

"As much as I'd love to stay here all day, we'd better get dressed and head into work before they send a search party looking for us."

Realising they were running extremely late Ruth started dashing about trying to get ready, she was too wrapped up in trying to do her hair and eat her toast at the same time to remind Harry about the socks. Flustered but fully dressed they left the house quickly and began to navigate their way through the morning traffic.

---

Surreptitiously checking his watch Harry wondered how much longer he would be subjected to Juliet questioning his methods with regards to the latest threat assessment, it was getting late and all he really wanted to do now was to take Ruth to dinner and try and enjoy the rest of his birthday.

"Am I keeping you from something Harry?"

"Yes. I'm sure we can go over my failings another time Juliet. Unless there's anything pressing I'd like to call it a day." He stood and headed for the door before she had a chance to object. He was almost out of the door when he heard her call his name.Sighing he turned to face her.

"Happy Birthday."

Ten minutes later he was through the pods and searching the Grid for signs of Ruth. Finding her typing away he headed over to her desk and asked her if she was ready to leave.

"Just give me 5 minutes."

"No problem, I'll get my things." Impulsively he leaned over and placed a chaste kiss on her lips, not caring that everyone was watching.She couldn't help the light blush that crept into her cheeks as Harry winked at her before he set off for his office.

He stopped halfway across the Grid as Adam called out to him."What did you get for your birthday then Harry?"

"Would you like to see?"Harry waited until he had everyone's attention before lifting the bottoms of his trouser legs up to reveal his socks.

"Do they say stud muffin?!" Zaf spluttered.

"Yes, I'm told I've earned the title." he answered smugly, laughing to himself as he watched his junior officer shudder.

"Oh God, way too much information Harry." He groaned before massaging his temples in a bid to erase the sudden images that sprang into his mind.

He looked up as he felt a delicate hand on his shoulder."It could have been worse Zaf, I could have bought him boxer shorts."

Zaf banged his head on his desk as Ruth's soft laughter floated across the Grid as she joined Harry and together they headed for the pods.

* * *

**The end of possibly the siliest fic I've evenr written - and that is saying something!! **


End file.
